


You Have No Idea

by inchiminated



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Fingerfucking, M/M, Overstimulation, Pray for me, Romance, Smut, Time Skips, just a mess of smut and angst, slight dubcon vibes but mostly just complicated sex lmao, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inchiminated/pseuds/inchiminated
Summary: When Taehyung asks Jimin if he would do anything for him, Jimin should've known that Taehyung always lives in the future--looking way farther than anyone else could ever dream of.





	1. Prove It To Me

“So you'd do anything for me?” Taehyung asks, poking his head over the white fence of the royal garden. The question isn't about love, but about loyalty. Jimin sits on a stone bench beside the pond, snipping thorns off of roses. One of Taehyung's odd requests.

“I would do most things for you.” Jimin responds easily, just as any servant would, but when Jimin says it, it has his character--a hint of his sass woven into it, just the way Taehyung likes it.

Taehyung looks satisfied with that. “Then I want you to do something for me and you can’t question or refuse it.” He says and despite him using a lighthearted tone, Jimin can tell he’s being serious.

Jimin stops snipping and looks up, “What’s going on?”

Taehyung smiles mischievously and his eyes widen for a brief moment.

“You'll find out eventually.”

And that's the last thing he remembers Taehyung saying to him.

* * *

Jungkook presses Jimin into the bed, pinning his wrists down, enjoying the complete control he has over Jimin’s every breath and gasp.

Jimin’s bare legs shift under the sheets, scrambling for some control. Jungkook leans down to kiss his neck, sucking on a sensitive spot he’s abused many times before. Jimin squints in both discomfort and unwanted pleasure, face going a little red.

“Jungkook-”

Jungkook rises a bit and shushes Jimin with a finger to his lips. The sun peeks through the curtains and reflects Jungkook’s perfect features, his dark eyes staring right into Jimin, heat going directly to Jimin’s lower body.

“Isn’t it… a little too early for this?” Jimin offers, knowing his words don’t get through to Jungkook at this time of day. Jungkook’s fingers dip between Jimin’s legs, going down to massage his balls and stroke his length, encouraging Jimin’s cock to leak precum prematurely. Jimin groans, throwing his free arm over his eyes.

Jungkook brings his fingers back down, pressing two inside of Jimin, causing Jimin to lurch back slightly in surprise. He reaches down to hold Jungkook’s wrist but isn’t strong enough to stop Jungkook from going too quickly.

“A little…hah... a little too fast.” Jimin chokes. He feels precum squeeze out everytime Jungkook presses a little too deeply into him. Jungkook responds by inserting another finger, pressing it into Jimin’s prostate.

Jimin’s hips rise up, trying to escape, his legs bending at the knees.

“Don’t run,” Jungkook smiles, “This is your favorite part.”

Jimin’s heart hammers and he fights back tears of pleasure. Jungkook pumps his fingers with practiced precision, rubbing circles into Jimin’s prostate without letting up. He lets Jimin’s wrists go as he presses in again and Jimin twists his whole body so he’s on all fours, trying to get away from the vicious angle.

Jungkook laughs, placing a hand on the curve of Jimin’s back. “You’re so predictable, babe.” He curves his fingers and holds them there and Jimin whines loudly, pressing his face into the pillow, just taking it, legs shaking.

“Wait...ah!” Jimin comes untouched, moaning and pressing back against those fingers, “Haah, stop-stop-” Jimin punches Jungkook weakly, “Jungkook-!”

Jungkook seems to enjoy making Jimin curl in on himself, pulling him into his arms and forcing the last few drops from Jimin. Jimin twitches in Jungkook’s arms, his legs going limp.

“Happy birthday to our kingdom.” Jungkook smiles, adjusting Jimin more comfortably in his arms and heading towards the bathroom, “The perfect way to welcome the day.”

And at the mention of their kingdom, even in the midst of his delirium, Jimin thinks of Taehyung.

* * *

They do it again in the shower, again after Jungkook’s meeting and again on the dining table. They do it again and again until Jimin struggles to hold onto the pieces of Taehyung that he used to so vividly remember.

Jungkook kisses him and he submits.

* * *

“A foreign ambassador is arriving soon.” Jungkook says, pulling on his robes. “I want you all dressed up and beautiful.”

Jimin stretches out on the bed and yawns, “Who is it?”

Jungkook eyes him, “I’m not sure. He’s not very well-known, but he somehow got an audience with me through my staff so he must be a hell of a guy.”

Jimin’s heart stops. He’s been doing the same thing for ages. Whenever anyone does anything that possibly seems like something Taehyung would be able to pull off, Jimin gets his hopes up.

He doesn’t believe it, this time.

Whoever this mysterious foreign ambassador is, arriving on the anniversary of the day Jungkook took over the kingdom, four years after overthrowing Taehyung… he can’t possibly be Taehyung.

Jimin gets dressed, goes through the motions of the day, ignores the dirty looks the other servants give him and follows Jungkook with his head held high.

As they turn the corner, Jungkook stops in his tracks and calls out.

“Ah you there, would you mind informing my father that I’m off to go dine with an ambassador today?”

The person takes a while to respond, so out of curiosity, Jimin steps out from behind Jungkook.

Jimin stops breathing.

Taehyung with the same smile, the same hair, the same prince--uses the same deep voice to say, “As you wish, my king.”

He looks at Jimin when he says it and Jimin falls all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii so theres my first attempt at writing smut, rip me, my soul is gone now  
> next chap will be longer


	2. Reeling in the Dark

It’s weird seeing Taehyung and Jungkook in the same place. It’s like two parts of Jimin’s life are colliding, when they shouldn’t be. Reflected in the pristine white walls of the narrow hallway, time and space seem to be closing on Jimin.

What even happened back then?

Jimim always chastises Jungkook for not remembering things from only a few years ago, but how is it that it feels like such an important part of Jimin’s life is just a blur. He served Taehyung for almost half of his life and then everything happened so quickly, he couldn’t keep up with it.

Jimin stares blankly, unsure of what he wants to do. Taehyung seems to be waiting for Jungkook to pass by, out of respect—or fake respect, whichever it is. Jimin’s mind is telling him to keep moving but of course his body stays rooted in place, desperately fighting the urge to not let Taehyung slip between his fingers again.

“Could-could I go back to our room?” Jimin asks and almost immediately regrets it when Taehyung turns his head at the mention of “their room”. From the corner of his eye, he can’t read Taehyung’s expression.

The years clearly haven’t been good to Jimin and it’s been a long time since he’s been so shaken up by anything. From the way Jungkook turns around, surprised, Jimin realises that he’s not hiding it very well.

“What’s wrong?” Jungkook asks, eyeing Jimin with a probing gaze. Jungkook never shows concern unless he’s sure of something. That’s just the way he works and Jimin knows that he’s walking a fine line whenever he tries to get a lie past him.

“No it’s just,” Jimin scrambles for an excuse, “I’m feeling a little sick.”

As he expected, Jungkook doesn’t seem very convinced. It's probably because of the way Jimin tells him than the actual prospect of him being sick. “How so?”

Jimin leans closer to whisper, “ _Someone_ with a huge dick has no self-control and fucked me this entire morning.”

Jungkook pauses for a moment and Jimin almost thinks he’s getting away with it, until Jungkook leans forward to respond directly in Jimin’s ear, “For a lie, don't you think that’s a little weak? I think by now you’re fully adjusted to my size now, hm?”

“You think so? Well maybe I should shove it in _you_ and then you’ll-”

“Sir, if he’s not feeling well, I can take him to the medical bay.” Taehyung interrupts. Jimin wouldn’t be able to live it down if Taehyung had heard any of that.

Jungkook looks down at Jimin’s lips, “No, I’ll take care of him. You can go now.”

“Of course, _sir_.” Taehyung responds with a lilt in a voice that tells Jimin that there’s no possibility that he’s forgotten anything. Any normal person would have seen Taehyung leaving directly after that, but Jimin notices him hesitate, if just for a split second. Jimin actively fights to keep his eyes from following Taehyung, but isn’t quite looking at Jungkook either.

Jungkook taps Jimin's face with the back of his hand, “Go rest then.” It’s condescending the way he says it and Jimin frowns. Jungkook smiles, “You can explain yourself to my huge dick later.”

Jimin punches him with no strength and feels weak to Jungkook’s smile, but ironically feels nothing but platonic love for the boy. The minute Jungkook disappears around the corner, Jimin hurries in the direction Taehyung went.

* * *

“You’re quite young to be a conqueror.” The foreign ambassador, Min Yoongi says, standing comfortably at the edge of one of the palace balconies. He doesn’t even look up or greet Jungkook, but Jungkook isn’t the type to be offended by that.

“You’re quite rude to be a foreign ambassador.” Jungkook responds, walking up to Yoongi’s side, his black boots clacking rhythmically on the stone floor. “Min Yoongi, was it?”

“Yeah,” Yoongi turns, “And you’re the new king, of course.”

“You don’t seem too happy to say that.” Jungkook notices. Yoongi looks him up and down slowly, and both of them notice some kind of off-beat sexual tension in the air. Jungkook teases, “Did you have a thing for the previous king?”

Yoongi gives him a look that tells Jungkook that this isn’t someone who’d be easy to bait into a fight. He shrugs, “Aren’t we all skeptical about change? Not that I really care.”

“Change?” Jungkook looks over at the view of the kingdom. “I haven’t even begun yet.”

From where they are, they can see markets bustling with people, cobblestone roads kept in great condition and beautiful mountains and rivers along the outskirts. After four years of reforming the kingdom, Jungkook has long since stopped referring to himself as the new king. He’s the only king.

“You seem to be more on the competent side, so like I said, I don’t care much.” Yoongi narrowed his eyes, the mood shifting, “But I did like the former prince.”

“Sound to me like you did care, then.” Jungkook says, unfazed by the abrupt animosity. “Funny that you waited four years to come visit and tell me this.”

Yoongi goes back to looking out at the view, “We had our own problems in the last few years, it wasn’t a good time.”

“With your pushover of a king, I’m not surprised.”

Jungkook doesn’t even get to take another breath before Yoongi draws his sword and slashes in the same motion. Jungkook simply stops Yoongi’s wrist and pushes him to the ground, pinning the other boy down with his weight. He squeezes the Yoongi’s arm just hard enough so that he drops the sword. It isn’t that Yoongi wouldn’t have been able to lop off his head--it’s just that Jungkook saw it coming a mile away. So much for being hard to bait into a fight.

“You might want to be more subtle about your relationship.” Jungkook’s knee digs in to Yoongi’s thigh aiming to inflict pain, but Yoongi doesn’t make a sound. “I’m surprised King Hoseok even agreed to send you.”

“Yeah, he was against it.” Yoongi answers nonchalantly, “I’m not a typical ambassador, but I get the job done. Especially when it comes to young, hormonal boys like you.”

Jungkook presses harder.

Yoongi continues, only showing a slight sign of discomfort, “On the surface, I’m here to establish an alliance between our two countries. But personally, I’m here to warn you that if you betray Hoseok, I’ll be the one to come after you.”

Jungkook smiles, running a hand underneath Yoongi’s shirt, “And who’s to say I don’t just lock you up now and take your entire country hostage?”

Yoongi doesn’t resist, but a smile spreads across his face. “Don’t you want to know where the real prince is?”

* * *

Jimin doesn’t expect to find Taehyung that quickly, especially if the other boy was actually planning to carry out Jungkook’s orders. He traces the direction that seems the most probable and ends up coming to dead end. If Taehyung’s movements were that easy to predict, he’d have been caught by now.

Just as Jimin’s about to give up and turn around, a hand covers his mouth and drags him into a room. The door closes and just from the familiar warmth and sweet scent, Jimin already knows exactly who it is.

“You fucking-”

“Of course those would be your first words to me in four years.” Taehyung says, laughing a little. Jimin pushes him away and backs away towards the door. He isn't easily turned on by people's appearances, maybe Jungkook on some days, but with Taehyung standing here in front of him, taller and more muscular than before, Jimin feels himself heating up.

“Tell me this, at least.” Jimin leans against the door so he won’t fall, “Why can’t I remember the last thing you asked me to do? Why did I never try to remember until now?”

Taehyung blinks and then smiles, “Do you really want to know?”

Jimin doesn’t humor him with an answer, but just glares at him for trying to be suspenseful after an entire four years of just nothing. Taehyung steps closer and looks like he’s more happy than he’s letting on. He doesn’t seem surprised that they’re meeting like this, in some random room in the palace they used to live comfortably in.

“Aw don’t be like that, you know I always have an explanation you’ll be satisfied with.” Taehyung taps under his chin, “Though you’re a bit hard to satisfy.”

Jimin waits. He waits for Taehyung, because that’s all he’s been doing his entire life.

“What if I said you don’t remember because..." Taehyung trails off after noticing Jimin staring up at him like he's about to cry. Taehyung seems to lose his self-control, diving in to press his lips against Jimin's. He kisses him slowly and firmly as if he has all the time in the world. Jimin melts into the kiss, a line of saliva escaping and making his eyebrows furrow in embarrassment.

Taehyung pulls away and looks satisfied wiping Jimin's mouth with his thumb, "...because you did what I told you to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only feel a little bad for making them all thirsty hoes  
> just a little  
> new chap has some more spice, thanks for the lovely kudos and comments! :)


	3. Only That Simple

“Sir, you’ve returned!” Several royal guards line up to greet Yoongi at the palace gates. While Hoseok had been adamantly against Yoongi leaving, he never failed to have his subordinates welcome Yoongi home.

“Where’s the king?” Yoongi asks.

“Should be napping in his quarters, sir.”

“Thanks.” Yoongi nods, walking quickly to remove himself from the center of attention, though he appreciated the welcome. He makes his way into the palace, following the bright orange carpeting through the many hallways and staircases of the huge building.

Jungkook is more aggressive than Yoongi expected and it’s a little concerning for them, but Yoongi doesn’t feel threatened. Hoseok may be kind on the outside, but that's not all he is.

Yoongi opens the doors to Hoseok’s quarters and enters through the lounge area where Hoseok usually greets his staff and guards, the area that Yoongi still thinks should not be physically in his quarters. Yoongi walks deeper into the suite until he’s standing in front of Hoseok’s bedroom.

Generally he’d knock, but if Hoseok’s napping, he just comes in quietly. He expects to see Hoseok asleep, so he’s surprised to see him awake in bed, reading a book.

“Hoseok? I’m back.” Yoongi announces, taking off his outerwear and leaving it on a chair.

Hoseok smiles, closing and putting down the book, “Welcome back. How was the trip?”

Yoongi stops and stares, trying to gauge if the question is passive-aggressive or not. When he determines that it isn’t, he nods. “It was good. I met the new king and made an alliance with him.”

“How was he?” Hoseok asks.

“Young.” Yoongi responds, “I’d say the alliance is good for a year and a half.”

Hoseok raises an eyebrow, “That’s generous for you.”

“Is it?” Yoongi asks rhetorically, and walks over to the side of the bed, sitting down. “Shall we sleep?”

Maybe he was too quick to suggest that. As much as Yoongi liked to sleep, he never slept before reporting everything. Hoseok stares, “You told him, didn’t you?”

“Told him what?” Yoongi asks, stalling for time.

“You told Jungkook that Taehyung infiltrated the castle.” Hoseok glares, “I told you not to say anything.”

Yoongi narrows his eyes, “Taehyung lost, Hoseok. This isn’t the time to get sentimental, we can’t side with the losing side.”

Hoseok grabs Yoongi’s collar, “You’re not giving him a fighting chance.”

Yoongi looks unapologetic, “One man can’t take down Jungkook’s kingdom and if he can, he should be able to do it even if Jungkook knows he’s coming.”

“Don’t justify this, I know you did it for the sake of the alliance.” Hoseok frowns, “Do I need to lock you up and keep you out of my council meetings? Is that what you want?”

“Hoseok, you need to wake up, we can’t be on everyone’s side or else we’ll eventually get betrayed. We can’t—”

Hoseok reaches forward, faster than Yoongi—probably the one of the most trained assassins in their country as well as the next few over—faster than even Yoongi can detect and presses hard on a spot on his shoulder.

Yoongi’s body goes limp and he drops into Hoseok’s arms. He knows that the only way to regain strength in his muscles is to bite his lip until he bleeds, but since it’s Hoseok, he just lies there. This is the second time today that someone’s overpowered him like this. It’s frustrating.

Hoseok drops Yoongi onto the bed and stands, “You’re too overprotective.”

As Hoseok walks away, Yoongi feels his fingers enough to clench them and he sighs in resignation. Hoseok could easily contact Taehyung now, but Yoongi knows he won’t. Hoseok stands by Yoongi’s decision even if he disagrees with it, as if he had made it himself.

* * *

“Jungkook won’t be back for at most two hours.” Jimin says, pulling Taehyung into a safer guest room at the end of a far hallway. “We don’t have much time.”

“It won’t take long anyway.” Taehyung says, seemingly enjoying Jimin’s anxiety, “We can use the rest of the time for other things.”

“Who says I want to do other things with you?” Jimin retorts. Taehyung pulls him in by the waist and Jimin can immediately tell how much Taehyung’s changed. His arms are firm, his shoulders broader.

“Back then, the kingdom was a mess. While the people were starving and other countries looted and trashed us, the king was too busy holding a grand tournament where he would adopt the winner as his heir.” Taehyung says and even though Jimin was prepared to hear anything, he suddenly feels nauseous.

“You wanted to kill him.” Jimin says, “You won the competition and became the crown prince, so you could kill him. Why didn’t I suspect that? I remember thinking that you were the only person that made the king redeemable.”

Taehyung holds Jimin tighter, “Oh yeah, I was going to redeem all of his mistakes by shoving a sword down his throat.”

Jimin flinches, not used to Taehyung being so blatantly violent.

“But before I could assassinate the king, a plague went around.” Taehyung recalls, “The king knew control was slipping from his hands, so he poured his money into making a cure and then killed everyone involved, locking himself in his castle with a batch of the only cures.”

Jimin stops shaking and the realization dawns on him, “I had the plague, didn’t I?”

Taehyung kisses Jimin’s neck, mouthing on a scar there, where Taehyung once injected the cure, “Of course you did. The mistreated servants were the most vulnerable, especially the ones that couldn’t mind their own business and leave the sick alone.”

Jimin can barely remember any of this. The most he remembers is serving Taehyung at a normal castle in a normal kingdom, doing nothing but odd tasks for a handsome, quirky prince. He doesn't remember the plague or even the king.

Taehyung nods, “The cure worked but it had major side effects. It clouded a person’s mind and displaced their memories.”

Jimin feels his heart pound faster, the thought of him being the missing half of his former self making him hyperventilate, “But why… why am I here now then? Why did you leave?”

Taehyung watches Jimin fall apart in his arms with empty eyes and seems to reconsider. He drops his hands down to Jimin's thighs, pressing his chest against the other's back. “I think that's enough story-telling for now. The rest is history.” He says, “To be honest, I’m not that interested in jogging your memory.”

“What? What the fuck Tae—you said you’d tell me everything.” Jimin struggles to get out of his grasp.

Taehyung holds him tighter, “Why don't you take a deep breath first, you’re panicking.”

Jimin takes a deep breath, feeling stupid. “I’ve been waiting for you stuck in some nightmare for four years. The only thing that I'm really sure of is that I can trust you and even that could be conjured up.”

“Of course you can trust me.” Taehyung says, his voice becoming lighter.

Jimin narrows his eyes, "You're not telling me everything. For all I know, all of that could’ve been a lie to protect me or some shit.”

Taehyung lets Jimin go, “Woah, woah, let’s not overthink things now, babe.”

“Fine, have it your way. You can keep messing around, but I’m not leaving with you until you tell me everything.” Jimin leaves the room, frustrated and overheated, slamming the door behind him.

Meanwhile, Taehyung sighs, sitting down. He never said a thing about leaving together, yet he’s not surprised that Jimin knows what he wants. It would all be so easy if he could just cut Jungkook down and leave this rotten castle with Jimin for good. Still, even Taehyung could tell at a glance that Jimin was too attached right now to stomach that.

Several guards run past the closed door and Taehyung stands up, walking to the window. He reaches behind his own neck and touches the scar there.

“Tell you everything, huh. If only things were that simple.” He jumps out of the window, leaving it open behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops it wasnt spicy  
> mb haha  
> i was gonna put some yoonseok smut in this one, but i changed my mind


	4. Wagering the Future

Jungkook doesn’t say a word to Jimin when he returns from his meeting. While Jimin is busy staring at a wall and trying to organize his thoughts, Jungkook walks in, removes his outerwear and goes to lie on the bed. Jimin’s wary of alerting Jungkook of anything, but there’s only so much Jimin can really think about with his limited memory and Taehyung’s vague explanation.

He trusts Taehyung more than Jungkook. There’s something in his blood that just tells him he should and he’s reluctant to fight that feeling when it’s all he really has. But if Taehyung doesn’t tell him everything now, it is unlikely that he’ll ever find out.

Jimin looks over at Jungkook and sees him lounging with his arms crossed under his head, eyes closed. Jimin exhales. It’s a little manipulative, but he wants to know the truth. And it’s most likely going to happen if Taehyung gets impatient or Jungkook lets something slip.

He doesn’t have much time. Jungkook will be unforgiving if he finds out he’s met with Taehyung and Taehyung will probably do whatever he can to pull him Jimin out if it takes too long.

It’s probably his own future that he’s betting with, but somehow the entire thing makes Jimin a little excited. It’s the first time in a long time that he’s really felt in control of his actions, like it’s him making the choice. He almost lets a smile slip, but he holds it back when hears Jungkook sit up.

“Jimin.” Jungkook says, eyes relaxed and shows no sign that he had actually been falling asleep earlier.

Jimin is slightly taken aback, but there are many excuses for whatever weird behavior he might be exhibiting now and he’s already run through things he could say if Jungkook wants to ask him about this morning. “Yes?”

“Come here,” Jungkook isn’t angry or upset, but his smile definitely isn’t real, “...and sit on my lap.”

Jimin gulps.

* * *

Hoseok hums as he moves around the room, changing into his formal wear and wrapping his belt and sword around his waist.

“You’re joking, right?” Yoongi says, mostly to stall for time to think. He’s drawing a blank and it frustrates him.

“While you were away, Namjoon announced that he’d be holding a banquet for the neighboring lords in a few days. I’ll be attending.” Hoseok says, “And I want you to stay here.”

What horrible timing, Yoongi thinks. It had to be right after he disobeyed Hoseok, when the thought is fresh in the other’s mind. Hoseok rarely attends banquets, usually because he doesn’t enjoy dining with royalty so there must be some other motive.

Yoongi’s eyes narrow. With Hoseok, it was better to get right to the point, so he asks, “What are you really after?”

Hoseok shrugs, “That’s for the adults to talk about.” He looks uncharacteristically spiteful when he says, “And you know all about keeping secrets, don’t you, Yoongi?”

“You’re being fucking annoying, you know that?” Yoongi finally cracks. At that, Hoseok takes a moment to blink in surprise and then laughs, closing the distance between them.

“Sorry, sorry. You know I just like to rile you up.” Hoseok puts an arm around Yoongi’s waist and pulls him in, “I’ll take you with me if you ask really nicely.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes and pushes him away, “Don’t treat me like a woman. What do you want from the banquet?”

Hoseok waves his hand, “I’m treating you like I want to treat you, don’t overthink things. And with the banquet,” Hoseok reaches for Yoongi’s knife on the table and clips it to Yoongi’s belt, “Don’t overthink it either. I want to meet the lords.”

“No you don’t.” Yoongi says, because it’s obvious.

“Someone’s planning a coup.” Hoseok smiles, pulling back. His expression grows serious, “We’re going to sort it out.”

As usual, Yoongi realizes that time and time again, he’s underestimated his own king.

* * *

Jimin gasps and watches a drop of sweat fall on his naked thigh. Jungkook shifts and Jimin only thinks about the silent smile on Jungkook’s face as he rocks up into Jimin, forcing a whine from his lips.

“I-I don’t like this position, you _know_ that.” Jimin grits out. Jungkook seems satisfied with Jimin’s complaint and reaches behind the other’s head to pull his hair back, using his other hand to rhythmically tweak his right nipple. Jimin’s brows pull inward as his eyes lose focus with the persistent pleasure, his legs instinctively clamping together.

“You always get used to it.” Jungkook says, but gives Jimin some time to adjust anyway. Right when Jimin is beginning to calm down, he starts thrusting, his full, thick cock pegging Jimin right in the prostate, forcing a small whimper from Jimin as his body goes taut.

“You said you wouldn’t force-” Jimin jerks forward when Jungkook lets go of his hair to wrap his hand around Jimin’s neck, silencing him.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself Jimin.” Jungkook says, stroking him firmly in time with his thrusts, but slowly, letting a stream of come leak out. The ghost of a grip on Jimin's neck makes him extra sensitive. Jimin hates riding, he hates being dominated and he especially hates initiating things, but if Jungkook wants Jimin to, he’ll do it. Because Jimin has nowhere else to go.

And that also means if he’s found somewhere to go, it won’t be hard to tell.

“Ride me, Jimin.” Jungkook orders, holding Jimin close and whispering in his ear. “Or we can stop now and you can lie here empty and restrained, without coming. Your choice.”

He can feel Jimin thinking about it, even in his delirium. Jimin even clenches down on him, nipples hard, cock hard, biting his lip until it hurts. Probably asking himself if he wants to come today. Or there's the small chance that he could be thinking about someone else.

Jimin would do that, Jungkook thinks as he stares Jimin in the eyes, rubbing his back soothingly. Even if Jimin’s losing his mind, he’s capable of overthinking. It’s a part of his personality that Jungkook’s slowly stamped out in the past years but on certain occasions, it reappears. That’s why Jimin’s so interesting to have around.

Jimin doesn’t answer, but he steels his gaze and swallows his pride and places his palms on Jungkook’s shoulders. The action pushes Jungkook back a bit, his palms landing behind him on the bed.

He tilts his head and watches as Jimin lifts his hips and starts to ride him. Jimin’s slow at first, uncomfortable and embarrassed, but he picks up speed and eventually rides Jungkook with vigor.

With too much to manage, Jimin starts to let out his voice without thinking. Jungkook helps him out with a few viciously-timed thrusts and eventually tips Jimin over the edge by surprise, holding him there, pressing deep through his orgasm. Jimin’s back bows with a strangled gasp and when he finally returns, Jungkook finishes inside him, leaning in to kiss Jimin.

And Jimin pretends to be distraught, but he’s not.

As he’s filled with warm come and shaking from his own release, Jimin is calm and resolved. Their kiss is loveless, but the fact that it’s even happening confirms to Jimin that Jungkook hasn’t figured him out just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ^///^ eeep !  
> just got back from vacation!  
> the plot will move in just a sec haha  
> thanks for all of the support up til now :')


End file.
